Please Come Back
by Sachiness
Summary: Sakura was eager to find Sasuke, now that Sakura found him already... she'll do everything to bring him back, even if she needs to force him. But what happens if it will take her life? A little of SasuSaku. WARNING: There may be some horror parts.


**AN: **Yay!! SasuXSaku are one of my favorite couples!! Their so cute together… *sighs* WHY DID SASUKE HAVE TO LEAVE?!! I MEAN, HE HAD A GOOD FUTURE THERE, TO BECOME CHUUNIN, OR EVEN JOUNIN!!! *Coughs* Uhm… let's get to the show…

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto… only the plot.**

**Please Come Back…**

It was raining and lightning stroke near the house of Sakura, who's just sitting on her bed with her legs up and knees bended, the lights are off and it was dark, only the thunder made it lightened, it was the middle of the night and she's not yet asleep, she looked at her window and saw it was raining, Sakura sighed. "…Sasuke…"

Sasuke left the village three years ago; she misses the little Uchiha, yes, she still has feelings for him and she was worried about him. And now that Naruto went back to the village, she cannot wait longer to find Sasuke; she wants to find him NOW.

Sakura stood up from her bed and she grabbed her raincoat, she opened the door and closed it, she locked the door and started to walk the streets through Konoha.

It was raining so hard that she cannot see, but that doesn't matter, she wants to walk even if the weather's nasty. She steps on puddles, walks randomly, to think of Sasuke and when will they find him, she wants to see his face again, the handsome but serious face; she would do anything just to see that. She was getting crazy, she was about to blow. One year before she wanted to quit being a Ninja, but her friends: Ino, Hinata and Tenten cheered her up. And now she was eager to find Sasuke.

The rain became stronger and the lightnings stroke six times already, but she didn't care. She stared at the ground, she started walking faster by the minute, and then she ran, still looking at the ground, Sakura started to cry, she ran randomly. Then suddenly she bumped someone which causing her to fall to the ground, she landed on a puddle, she looked at the person who bumped her, who's wearing a hood, so she cannot see the face, she got angry. "Hey, watch it jerk!!"

"…Jerk…?"

Sakura's eyes widened when she heard that voice, she's familiar with that voice, a little deeper but she knew that voice so well. She was speechless.

"Sakura…?"

Her whole body was shaking, she froze when she heard that voice again, she clenched her fist. "Who…a-are you…?"

"…So… you forgot all about me… huh…?"

She looked closer. (Still sitting down on the puddle) And saw him making a smirk her eyes widened. She knew that smirk also… it was so familiar, and then everything went back to her head. "Y-you… you are…"

"The one and only…" He removed his hood slowly and then he showed his face to her.

"…Sa…Sasuke…?" Lightning stroke after she spoke, she loose breath when she saw his face again.

With no expression on his face, he's still handsome like before, but his hair at the back grew longer to his shoulders, the bangs are still the same length

"…Sasuke…" Sakura stood up and ran to Sasuke to give him a hug. "Sasuke!"

PAK!

Sasuke pushed Sakura very hard, but still managed to stand up. Sakura was astonished. She let a tear fall down on her face. "Sasuke… why did you…"

"I'm not the same person you know a long time ago…" Sasuke frowned, with no caring about her.

Sakura stood straight. "Sasuke… why are you here…?" Sakura asked. "Did… did you changed your mind…?"

Sasuke let out a little chuckle. He looked at her straight in the eyes. "Never in my life will I change my mind…"

"Then… why are you here Sasuke…? Are you gonna get Naruto…?" Sakura shivered.

"I'm not gonna get that Asshole…" Sasuke replied.

"Sasuke…" Sakura's tears fell down all the more. "You've… changed…"

"You should know that a while ago…" Sasuke touched the handle of his sword at his back. "And looks like you're still the Crying Bitch of Konoha…"

"Sh-Shut up!!" Sakura yelled, Sakura's heart ached when Sasuke said that to her, like arrows stabbing her heart, but she cannot put that aching to her face, she wants Sasuke to know that she changed too, she's stronger and more tough, she will bring back Sasuke, even if she need to force him.

She clenched her fist. "Sasuke… I'm a lot stronger and tougher…" Spoke Sakura. "I am… strong enough to bring you back here!!"

Sasuke laughed evilly. "Really…? Are you sure you want to fight me now…?"

"I want to call Naruto for this… but it's now or never!!" Sakura punched the ground causing the ground to rumble like an earthquake, Sasuke dodged it.

"So that's your new jutsu huh…? USELESS!!" Sasuke put out his Chidori, but this time its color red. "CHIDORI!!"

Sakura put out chakra, (The one like Kabuto's) on her hand and jumped towards him. "I'LL DO WHATEVER IT TAKES…"

KAPAW!!

Sakura was hit by Sasuke with his Chidori on her tummy, she fell down to the ground, she tried to move, but can't.

The Chidori made a big hole in the middle of her tummy, it bleed like crazy. Sakura's mouth shaken.

Sasuke walk towards her, looking down at Sakura. "Your still weak, Sakura…"

"I…I cannot loose you… you must go back here…" Sakura's trying to move but there's no way. Sakura was purely injured because of the damaged that Sasuke did to her, she was bleeding but she cannot just lie around.

"I'm not here because of you, Sakura…" Sasuke said.

"Why are here then, Sasuke… why…" Sakura asked again. A tear fell from her face again.

"I should not explain it to you…" Sasuke put out his sword. "…Right now... you're just a target… and targets in my book are to be KILLED…" He pointed the sword in front of her.

Sakura's eyes widened, but she gave up. She closed her eyes and tears came out. 'I'm not… strong enough…' She thought.

"DIE!!!" Sasuke yelled.

'Goodbye… Sasuke…'

SLASH!!

Sakura woke up and immediately sat up from her bed she looked around and she was in her room, she sighed in relief. "It was just a dream…"

Sakura became quiet and thought all about the dream. 'Is that what Sasuke looks like now…?' Sakura thought. She bended her knees and laid her chin on top of it, she will remember that dream forever, Sakura had a worry look on her face, she clenched her fist.

"Sasuke… wherever you are… please come back…" And then lightning stroke again.

**--**

**AN: **I really suck when I describe things =.= anyways please review!

Anon reviews accepted!


End file.
